Anna Alice Mikiru
by alicechan07
Summary: Anna, Alice and Mikiru are sisters that reside in one body. See how they deal with the crazy and wacky organization within the Hunter Association. KuroPika, One-sided LeoPika.
1. Chapter 1

**Mikiru Alice Anna**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Hunter X Hunter, but sadly I DON'T. And also the songs i use in this fic.

**Warning: **When reading you must know facts about Hunter X Hunter, or your not gonna get what the hell is going on.

**This story has / or will have the following:**

1) lemon/lime or implication of it

2) yaoi scenes or implication of yaoi

3) rape scenes or implication of being rape

4) gory scenes & swearing/ cursing/ cussing

**FIC FACTS:** Anna, Alice and Mikiru are siblings that reside in only one body. The only way that people could tell them apart is their eye color. Anna is violet, Alice is black and Mikiru has sky blue eyes. Anna/Alice/Mikiru is the Vice Captain of one of the organization within the Hunter Association. This group of people handles the spy work, and information gathering. The Captain is Touya which is a self-proclaim LAST living Kuruta on the face of the planet. After hearing the fact that the Geneiryodan was only HIRED by the Mafia to kill the Kuruta tribe he had swore to kill them and be able to get the eyes of his tribe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anna's POV

It was a dimly lit room that they've caught themselves in. There was a small window, which had steel bars on it that lets some stream of light come in from the moon outside.

I exhaled the air I wasn't aware of holding.

As always Mikiru is still joking at the irony of three people in one body; Alice screaming at the top of her voice to quiet Mikiru; then there is me. The person who is shackled in the corner, seemingly unaware that my comrades have been staring at me cause of the face I've been making.

You might ask the question as to why I'm in this predicament.

It all started when I was in the Hunter Office where Netero-san, the chairman of the Hunter Association asked me to do a mission that requires me and my sister's strength. All I really wanted was just see some of the files concerning the Chimera Ant, then get out as fast as I could. I thought it was fascinating how these so called mutated ants could be so human that my theory is that they were indeed human before. But I was summoned instead to come to the infamous chairman's office for an important mission. Infamous? You'll find out why…….

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah Anna-chan, I've got a special mission for you" the chairman said in his sing-song voice while doing a hop on his chair. Anybody who would have seen this would probably be baffled at how happy-go-lucky their so-called leader was; and anybody who has seen the office would call Clean House in an instant. 'Mayhem' and 'Foolishness' is nothing compared to the Mount Everest of paper work in the room.

"hn."

"Now, now you should be more expressive than that Anna-chan." The chairman exclaimed as he wagged his point finger.

'_Once I take over I'm gonna cut of his fucking finger and let him bleed to death!' Alice spat._

'_Or we can just tie him up and lock him in some dungeon. It would be a lot cleaner than what Alice-neechan suggested.' Mikiru piped in._

'_Only if we could Mikiru, only if we could…' _Anna sighed.

"So what is it Netero-san? I hope to God that it's not another mission which requires me to wriggle my way out of an ENHANCE INTEROGATION facility." Anna said while glaring.

"Demo.. you still were able to get out of it, neh.. hehe.. he"

A vein appeared on her forehead.

"Just give me the damn file already you old buffoon!" Alice said as she took over for a few seconds.

"Ehehe. No need to put your neck in a twist." the chairman reach over his left were a stacks of folders was jumbled up; he reach for the top most one.

"Here."

Anna peeked a little inside the file and gave the chairman a curt nod and slammed the door hard enough to shake the whole office that made the files tumble drowning in its wake a very unfortunate man.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anna's POV

I grin a little at the fact that I would be doing an interesting mission, very different from the one I just had; which was me being force to wear a fancy get up just to seduce some mafia executive into giving some information. I don't think that I'm seductive as to what my comrades have been claiming for over the 5 whole years I've been with this organization. I have normal features for a normal looking girl at my age. Long wavy silver hair put in a tight knot underneath a jet black asymmetrical bob wig, too pale skin and violet eyes. OKKKAAAYY... Maybe I'm not that normal looking. The fact of the matter is that I'm still in an organization which requires me to leave my pride and dignity in a tiny box.

Well enough about me and my last mission, more about the task at hand. The mission was simple………………….. if you're crazy. First, head to the largest empire of chimera ant, find out how did they mutated, and how the heck did they found out about nen, while killing some of them on the stay. And normally killing 'SOME' is okay but once you kill one of them they'll charge at you and you'll end up killing 'ALL OF THEM' so the only way we could stop the unnecessary bloodshed is that we have to disguise ourselves in normal villager outfits and get captured.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's not my fault that they EAT humans. The chairman didn't give me enough information." Anna pouted.

Touya's POV

'_Dammit, I knew that I would be in this mess, especially when it was Mikiru who suggested having disguises, but if this keeps on happening we might end up getting killed._

'_Oh, no. Whenever Anna does her notorious puppy-pout it makes me drop my resolve on not buying her plan.' I tried my best to avoid her gaze by looking at the ground, but just when I thought that she was done already I look up and meet her look full blast. Anna's tearful gaze seems to make all the doubt disappear._

_Her wig already fell off and her silvery hair spilled out. Her startling violet eyes are wide and watery. Her lower lip protrudes to express her sulking state._

XXXXXXXXXX

Anna's POV

'_waaaaahhhh. Nee-san it's scary here.' cried Mikiru._

'_Shhh.. I'm trying to think here.'_

"Minna I have a plan." I whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As I got done in explaining the plan to everyone, a dozen of chimera ants marched inside the room. Most of them were staring at me.

I notice how much they look like a giant praying mantis yet they still have a face of a human.

One of the Chimera Ant looked at me and smirked. He whispered something to the ant that was next to him and they both grinned. It would have scared me if it weren't for the fact that my plan was already in motion without me acting like a prostitute.

"Boss we should spare that girl instead of eating her, she would be much more useful alive than dead."

The boss, which was the fattest one of them grinned evilly and walk towards me. I would have started running away at that moment; mission or comrades be damned; but alas I'm shackled to the wall.

He put his hand on my chin and made me look him in the eye.

"Look what he have here, an actual good-looking HUMAN for once." The boss emphasizes on the word 'human'.

'_Excuse me? Is he telling me I'm pretty in insect standards?' Alice and Mikiru said in unison._

"Umm… thank you..?" I manage to say through all the shakiness in my voice.

The Chimera ant boss smirked. Then he let go of my chin and turned around only to meet a glaring Touya in the eye.

"And another one here too, at least they breed some of them pretty well."

Touya was shocked

_'Can't blame them. Touya IS rather feminine for a boy.' I thought._

"Who are you calling a girl? I'm a guy!!"

His blonde shoulder length hair seem to stream down at the side of his face, his sky blue eyes that seem to drown you in them, and his cheeks that are turning redder by the second for being called a girl. Not only is his face feminine but also his body. He was too lean and slender for his own good.

_'And that tight soft looking ass needs some smacking!!' said Alice while licking her lips in anticipation._

Giggles escape my lips, and before I knew it Touya was giving me one of his 'your-gonna-sleep-in-the-couch-tonight' look.

"Get on with the plan!" Touya murmured in a very low tone.

"Ummm. Mister, neh would you like to hear me sing?" Mikiru said looking at the Chimera boss with her light blue eyes.

"And why on earth would I want to hear you sing?"

"Cause I thought it would be the last thing that my comrades would hear before they are beheaded, eaten, tortured or worse……. castrated!!" Mikiru said cheerfully.

All her male comrades flinched at the 'C' word

He waved his right hand lazily at me, signaling me to sing.

(Recommend listening to Pride by High and Mighty color)

XXXXXXXXXX

Touya's POV

_The plan that Anna told us was pretty easy. Break down the walls on both sides of the room and run like hell, while Anna remains to distract them; WARNING this would only work if and only if you have Anna as a boss._

**Flashback**

"What?? How are you gonna do that!? That would be suicide! And we'll probably won't even be able to touch the wall yet alone break it!" said are newbie in the squad.

Everybody except Anna shook their heads.

'_Newbie'_

"Awww. Don't worry I'll get your pretty little tight ass safe." Alice chuckled.

**End Flashback**

"Hakanaku chitta hikari ga Bokura wo ima yobi samasu Kanashimi wa oto wo tate Kieru ano basho kara"

Translucent vocalist, guitarist and drummer appeared from thin air carrying with it a sound so intense that one of the Ants near them exploded. Because of the vibration of nen that the band gave, it also shook the nen that is near them; it distorts a person's nen that anybody that's near it will……

Another one of the Ant's exploded; bits of flesh and bones landed in a heap right at Touya's feet

"Next time warn me before you make things explode!" the comrades shouted "I just bought this shirt!" They tried to clean themselves of blood, flesh and I think some of it was brain or small intestine.

But now is not the time to guess.

Touya proceeded in kicking the wall to break it and was met with equally shocked ocean blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the mistakes .

'Minna' everyone

'Demo' but, however

BTW I know the meaning of the song pride doesn't really fit the situation but the background music is fitting for fighting and battle of such.


	2. Touya's realization

**Mikiru Alice Anna**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Hunter X Hunter, but sadly I DON'T. And also the songs i use in this fic.

**Warning: **When reading you must know facts about Hunter X Hunter, or your not gonna get what the hell is going on.

**This story has / or will have the following:**

1) lemon/lime or implication of it

2) yaoi scenes or implication of yaoi

3) rape scenes or implication of being rape

4) gory scenes & swearing/ cursing/ cussing

**FIC FACTS:** Anna, Alice and Mikiru are siblings that reside in only one body. The only way that people could tell them apart is their eye color. Anna is violet, Alice is black and Mikiru has sky blue eyes. Anna/Alice/Mikiru is the Vice Captain of one of the organization within the Hunter Association. This group of people handles the spy work, and information gathering. The Captain is Touya which is a self-proclaim LAST living Kuruta on the face of the planet. After hearing the fact that the Geneiryodan was only HIRED by the Mafia to kill the Kuruta tribe he had swore to kill them and be able to get the eyes of his tribe.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Touya's POV**

I couldn't tell through words how my emotion whirled like hurricane when I found out the people in my village in a bloody mess; all of them have their eyes taken out. The first thing I thought of was killing the culprit and obtaining the eyes of my people; with or without direction I sought on gaining the strength that I should have needed to be able to protect my clan. I thought that by taking and passing the Hunter Exam it would grant me access on better information to kill criminals; one of which is the Geneiryodan. What I didn't plan was by meeting Anna; I realize that there is a gray area between a black and white zones.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**4 years before**_

She was an Examiner that year. We all thought that she was disguising herself for the sake of the test, but what we didn't know is that, she REALLY was only 12 years old.

She was very beautiful and mature looking for someone her age. She was a foot and a half shorter than me; she was 4'11 in height. Her hair was silver in color; it was so long that it almost touched the ground. She had it in loose braids to keep it out of her way. Her eyes were indigo that it looked like the very depths of the Pacific Ocean, but even with that, she still held the eyes of an experience killer. Her body was well developed underneath the oversize white T-shirt that went down to her knees; she was also endowed with busts that are not big yet not too small.

The test she made us do wasn't a life or death match that we were expecting.

We each have pick number inside a box; the number we pick would be the person we have to spy on for 72 hours. In the time limit we each have to collect embarrassing facts about the person we were assigned to, with the use of the equipment she gave us.

If it was enough to satisfy her thirst of 'juicy facts' will also decide if we were going to pass the test or not.

It was easy on my part, because the one I've been targeting is a complete klutz in all essence. What did worry me was what the person hunting ME would do.

XXXXXXXXXX

After about 48 hours of hiding and crawling in mud I thought I could at least have the luxury to take a bath in the river nearby.

As I took off my clothes and left it in a nearby bush, I slowly descend in the lukewarm river.

**Touya's POV**

'_I feel like I'm missing something….'_

_'Why do I have this nagging feeling that I need to get out of the water and run as fast as I can?'_

He slowly scrub off mud that were stuck on his face.

_'Wait a minute how could the river be lukewarm??'_

_'Oh, SHIT!'_ Touya stood up, and run as fast as he could to the bush, only to find out that his clothes were gone already.

There were flashes of light from behind him and loud whistles. It was five people against one.

"Yeah baby! Sexy tush right next to a bush!" whistles one of them carrying the camera.

"That was too cheesy man! The girl needs a real man to woo her." The bulky guy grinned widely.

"Excuse me!?" Touya turn his head to face one of the guys.

His eyes have turn from cerulean to scarlet.

"Oh, I'm sorry let me intro--"

The man started to shake in terror, as he pointed towards Touya with his trembling finger.

"Re-eed eye mon-monster!!" said the man before taking off as fast as he could.

The other four started to run but was met with a branch.

'_thud'_

Clapping was heard in the forest coming from behind Touya.

"Bravo, completely knocking out 4 thugs and making 1 pee his pants while running, just by glaring. That, my dear Touya, is a feat." Anna said, "I hope your not only planning on staring down every enemy your planning on defeating, because they might just have a deadlier glare than you do."

Touya made a turn and gave Anna one of his venomous stares.

"I don't think that making us do these ludicrous tests will make us better hunters in the future. I know the hunting part, but why do we need have to spy and bring you their pride and dignity on video tapes?"

Anna chuckled. "That's a good way to put it. Ok. I'll give you three reasons."

"First is, it would be hilarious."

Touya scowled.

"Second, is that I could blackmail anybody or EVERYBODY with it….."

"And what is third? Let me guess it would kill your boredom if we run around and attack each other!?"

Anna ignored the statement and said, "Third, is that by taking this test seriously you might also find out that humiliating pictures or not, as a hunter you have to take every job we come across to with seriousness."

Touya's POV

'_I can't believe that this stupid test had meaning, but still why humiliation?'_

"Oh, and before you start rambling about 'why humiliating things?' it is a way to keep you," Anna pointed at him, "on the tip of your toes. What if the things they found out about you would turn against you?"

Touya started to scavenge for his clothes; he found it right behind a tree. He dresses himself as fast as he could to avoid anymore dignity leaving his body.

'_Che, I don't need this stuff anyway. All I need now is power to kill and avenge my people. And nothing, not even being blackmailed by this woman is going to stop me.'_

"I also think that at your current state right now, you won't be able to defeat anybody. You could barely tell what is up and down; why should I believe that your so called 'revenge' would give justice? Do you truly know 'justice'?"

'_Did she just-'_

"Yes I could access your mind like an open book. I could easily flip to the pages of your life, dreams, and dark kept secrets." Anna answered the unfinished question as if they were talking about the weather. "Anyway, back to the point. I think your problem is your close-mindedness. That will ultimately leave you in a great amount of pain. Tell me Touya, who is it that truly killed your clan? Geneiryodan? Or yourself?"

Touya covered his ears, but it didn't do much. It was as if the voice was in his head.

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe, just maybe, they were hired… to…… kill? Touya-kun what if it was anybody else but the Generyodan was hired to kill your clan; would you hunt them too? What if it was me; would you also try to kill me? What now Touya? It could be anybody; the Mafia could even hire people INSIDE the tribe. They'll just bribe them into sparing their family. What now?"

'_What now? What now? What now? What now?' _echoed through his head.

"Maybe time could give you answers." Anna whispered as she turned her heel and walk back to the Examiner's Cottage.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**3 years after passing the Hunter Exam also the Nen exam**_

"Ah, we have a bunch of newcomers are coming to the organization Anna. Isn't that great you might find yourself a replacement, since you don't like to be the Captain." said Netero.

"I don't think a sane person would like to be under your supervision Netero-san."

"Come on. I'm not THAT bad. Am I?" he pouted.

_'Nee-san he looks like a bulldog. Ewwww.'_ Mikiru cringed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"My name is Touya, I am in the conjuration category of nen. I have passed the Hunter Exam 3 years ago."

"What is your reason for joining this organization? You could have chosen the Strike Force instead of the Intelligence Agency, since you're a blacklist hunter." The interviewer said while looking at his folder.

"I just thought that it would do me more good being here than the barbaric ways of the Strike Force."

The person laughed, "Ah, so it's been going all out now as to how they handle their people. Well since we ARE hiring, and there is space for somebody like you."

"hmm.." Touya nonchalantly said as he look around the room. It was very grand and luxurious; with its rich colored furniture and expensive paintings on the wall it looked like a presidential suite.

He surveyed the paintings with an artistic eye; one of them stood out the most. It was a painting of three girls; all of which have the same white dress, silvery hair, slender body, and face structure but with different eye color. The one on the right looked so familiar; it immediately struck him who it was.

"Ah, that is my greatest work of art.", said the interviewer as he followed Touya's gaze on the painting. "They are sisters. The one on the right is the Captain; the oldest of the three. The one on the middle is their youngest sister, and the one on the left is the middle child. All three are very fine young ladies."

"Although the Captain is planning on stepping down once we find a good enough replacement. She said something about murdering the Chairman if we don't cut her some slack." The guy sighed and shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Touya close the door of the interview office, he looked at his watch to see what time it is.

"Hmm... I guess it's time to eat."

He pushes the down button for the elevator. He immediately went in the elevator as it open; once inside, he finally took notice that there was another person right next to him.

"I would have never thought I would meet you here." the girl's lip quirk into a small smile.

"Same goes to you. I didn't know you were a Captain here. Heck didn't know if you were old enough to even ride the Ferris wheel." Touya joked.

"At least your not an angst little teenager like you were before. Honestly, I've never seen a severe case of being mentally challenge, angsty, whiny, and very girly boy in the whole entire lifetime." Anna snapped back.

"Well that's not very long is it? Haha.. ha…. ha"

"So have you found the answer to your question?" Anna inquired in a business tone.

"Yup." Touya answered. He slowly inch closer to Anna.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Can't you tell? I found the answer; the answer is that the life I got now should be spent in better ways than hunting down criminals or Mafia's. Since I'm in this organization now, one way or another I'll end up killing them anyhow. So.." Touya encircled his arms around Anna's shoulders from behind. "I choose what I want to do, and that is to be with you. And you're not really in the position to say no, if I say I'm the Captain."

"Hmm.." Anna leaned on to his chest. "You'll regret it."

The elevator door open, and Anna unhooked his arms around her. Before he could say anything she already started to walk out the front door on the lobby.

"Don't worry. We've been there." The man said as he went inside the elevator.

"What do you mean?" Touya stared.

"That woman is loved by everybody in this entire facility. Heck even the girls are going lesbo over her. So your not alone." The man smiled understandingly.

Touya sweat dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the mistakes.

Sowwy I just have to give an explanation on how Touya let go of his thirst of revenge.

It's funny how I didn't realize I just crack a joke at the last paragraph, cause I was rushing on getting this done and continuing the battle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Mikiru Alice Anna**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Hunter X Hunter, but sadly I DON'T. And also the songs i use in this fic.

**Warning: **When reading you must know facts about Hunter X Hunter, or your not gonna get what the hell is going on.

**This story has / or will have the following:**

1) lemon/lime or implication of it

2) yaoi scenes or implication of yaoi

3) rape scenes or implication of being rape

4) gory scenes & swearing/ cursing/ cussing

**FIC FACTS:** Anna, Alice and Mikiru are siblings that reside in only one body. The only way that people could tell them apart is their eye color. Anna is violet, Alice is black and Mikiru has sky blue eyes. Anna/Alice/Mikiru is the Vice Captain of one of the organization within the Hunter Association. This group of people handles the spy work, and information gathering. The Captain is Touya which is a self-proclaim LAST living Kuruta on the face of the planet. After hearing the fact that the Geneiryodan was only HIRED by the Mafia to kill the Kuruta tribe he had swore to kill them and be able to get the eyes of his tribe.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kurapika!?" said Touya in disbelief.

"Nii-san!? What are you doing here?" Kurapika stared in disbelief.

Touya reach out and touch Kurapika's face gently, and gave it a pinch.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that for?" Kurapika yelled as he slapped Touya's hand and gently rubbed his now swollen cheek.

"Yup. It's definitely not a dream, because even the dead could hear your loud shriek." Touya smiled heartily

_"Enough chit-chatting and head to the nearest exit. If you can't find one, make one."_ Anna said impatiently through telepathy.

_Ikuzo wake up michi naru mirai he_

_Sa mukau kaze ni hane hirogete_

_It's a futatsu to nai chikara umidashi tobi tatsu_

_Fuan PURASU PRIDE mune ni fly_

Touya broke the chains that tied Kurapika from the wall, and carried him like a sack of potatoes. He kicked the door open that led to the hallway. The others followed his lead and run at top speed.

_'I'm gonna be sick.'_ Kurapika brought his hand to cover his mouth to stop from hurling at the swaying motion his head made when his carrier was running at the speed of sound.

They took a turn to a corner and were met with three soldier ants. Touya rushed forward and materialize three wakizashi from thin air. He threw each one to each of the soldier ant forehead.

_'whistles'_ "bull's eye!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Samayou sadame kasuka ni egao furete Dakiau kono shunkan**"** sang Anna.

She walked slowly to the door of the room and touched it with her right hand. As soon as she made contact with it, the door shattered into millions of pieces that scattered throughout the room. All the ones that headed towards Anna got burned and immediately turned to ash.

"Fukaku aisuru yuuki"

Anna started to sprint fast on her heels. (About 3 inches; now she's at least 5'2.)

"to kibou tsuyoku Kanjiru kono kioku ga"

She made two copies of herself. All of them looked almost the same, except the one on her right had black eyes while the one on her left side had cerulean eyes. They each separated in different hallways. Accompanying their singing was the sound of the band that shook and distorts the nen around each of them.

"Karamiau kokoro to KOKORO wo tsunaide Ugoki dashiteru"

XXXXXXXXXX

_**On another hallway in the Chimera empire….**_

"135, 136, 137" one Feitan counted as he went off and cut off the heads of the Chimera Ants that come to their way.

"Haha! Your losing your touch Feitan, I'm already at 200 plus!" yelled Nobunaga.

Amidst all the shouting and blood spurting there were heads shaking in disagreement.

_'tsk, tsk'_

"Do you even know how to count Nobu?" ask Shizuku curiously.

The questioned man turned into a dangerously dark shade of violet.

"Easy now Nobunaga, remember that it's bad for people to get high blood pressure at a young age." Franklin said in a monotone voice that had a hint of concern.

"Haha. It's too late Franklin. His obviously old because he is complete impotent!" laughed Phinx.

"Why you!!" Nobunaga was about to lunged at Phinx if it weren't for Franklin restraining him.

Pakunoda was the first one to recover from laughing.

"Soo.. Dancho, I'm really happy that you finally got the chain-user's nen remove already, but I mean…. Doesn't that signals Hisoka's removal in the group?" Pakunoda whispered as she pointed at Hisoka.

"I know, I know, but the guy would just keep coming back. I personally think that his not the type of person who gets angry, but I rather not take the risk." Kuroro reluctantly admitted.

Pakunoda sighed.

"Also, as much as I'm grateful that you survive after giving them the memory bombs, I still think that there is still something yet to be known."

"I don't know whether it's a flaw or not but you always seem to have so much vigor to quench your thirst for knowledge Dancho." Pakunoda commented.

'thump, thump' The sound was heard from the hallway intersection right next to them.

"I think a more chimera ants are coming this way." Nobunaga smirked at the thought of more entertainment.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Captain lets head to the south, because the Chimera ants are blocking out the west side of the castle."

"Okay!" Touya said as he look behind him to see his otouto, realizing that he already passed out from dizziness; a sweat drop run down the side of his forehead.

They all turned the corner and were met with more soldier ants.

'When will it end!!' they all simultaneously thought.

Anna catches up to them as she materialized a gun from thin air and fired bullet enhance nen at the ants in front of them.

"Kagayaku hikari ga terashi Bokura wo ima yobi okosu Tachiagari oto wo tate Kizamu ano basho kara"

All of them felt the rush of adrenaline pumping through their ears. Blood was rushing so fast that they even heard the thumping of their heart as their speed increase.

"Kesenai kizu ato"

They took a sharp turn to the right.

"kodoku to fuan yurete Sonzai kara toozakaru"

There were at least a hundred Chimera Ants position to attack them the minute they step out the arch way that would ultimately lead them outside.

"I told you that we should have gone to the south!"

Anna fired a shower of bullets at the Chimera Ants. One of them however manage to get pass the rain of bullets and came up to Anna.

"Soshite furueru senaka ni tsume wo tatete Tashikameteru"

The ant came running towards Anna with top speed; aiming for Anna with a straight punch. Anna duck just in time to avoid it, and counter-attack with an uppercut. The ant flew upward; Anna jumped up and did a side-kick in mid-air, aiming her heel at the stomach of the ant. This caused the ant to be pushed backward and hit the wall of the vicinity.

"Fukai zetsubou ga osou Yami ni shizunda yoru demo Inori sae todoku nara Towa ni shinji tsuzuke yo"

Anna straightens her posture; smirking as she saw the shocked faces the soldier ants made.

"Come!" she waved her hand to urge the ants to attack her.

They all came towards her at the same time; leaving enough space unguarded so that Touya and the others could slip threw and manage to head outside untouched.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's that noise?" asked Feitan through the mask he was wearing.

"It sounds like a band playing." Shizuku answered; her eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

A limping figure staggered towards them. The group took a stance, about to attack once the figure gets any closer.

"Help.." the figure groaned.

The figure stepped in the light; the group simultaneously cringed at the sight of the most grotesque looking chimera ant they have ever seen. Other than the fact that he looked like a praying mantis, he had boils covering his entire body through the spaces between his scaly skin and his face was a bloody mess except the eyes that were almost falling out of its socket. His left hand appeared to be sliced off in battle and that blood drips out and stains the cement floor.

"Hel-" before he could finish his sentence, he had exploded into bits and pieces of flesh and bones.

The group looked at Hisoka accusingly.

"I didn't do it this time." Hisoka said while giving the group his notorious grin. "I believe that was my little kitty's work, she sure likes to explode things when she gets in tight situation."

"I don't even wanna know what you're talking about." Machi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Awww, come on!" Hisoka pouted.

The group all shook their heads.

_'It's better Machi than us.'_

Kuroro gave a cough and said, "Okay, minna we are heading to the exit, if there's no exit just make one Franklin."

"Hai."

Fraklin took a position in front of the wall right next to them. Shalnark being the one near him took a few steps back.

He positioned his hands to aim at the wall, and hit it with a thousand bullets per second. There was a cloud of smoke building as bullets hit the wall effectively breaking it down. He repeated this process until they finally made it out the castle.

The sight they saw wasn't what they expected to see. There were a lot of people running in circles as they were chopped into pieces by the chimera ants that was chasing them.

On the corner of Kuroro's eye, he seen a ruffle of blonde hair slumped under a tree. He rubbed his eyes just in case he wasn't just imagining the figure.

Seeing the unfamiliar action their leader did, they all followed his gaze at the tree he was staring at. People's jaw drop right down to the floor as they stared intently at the figure, everyone except Kuroro who had already recovered, Machi who was used to seeing things like that, Pakunoda who had personally met the person, and Hisoka who was still grinning like a maniac.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the mistakes.

'Minna' everyone

'Hai' yes

'Wakizashi' small sword; about 12 to 24 inches

'Otouto' younger brother

. Once school starts again I won't be able to write as fast as I use to.

I like reviews. Reviews are good.


	4. Chapter 3

**Mikiru Alice Anna**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Hunter X Hunter, but sadly I DON'T. And also the songs i use in this fic.

**Warning: **When reading you must know facts about Hunter X Hunter, or your not gonna get what the hell is going on.

**This story has / or will have the following:**

1) lemon/lime or implication of it

2) yaoi scenes or implication of yaoi

3) rape scenes or implication of being rape

4) gory scenes & swearing/ cursing/ cussing

**FIC FACTS:** Anna, Alice and Mikiru are siblings that reside in only one body. The only way that people could tell them apart is their eye color. Anna is violet, Alice is black and Mikiru has sky blue eyes. Anna/Alice/Mikiru is the Vice Captain of one of the organization within the Hunter Association. This group of people handles the spy work, and information gathering. The Captain is Touya which is a self-proclaim LAST living Kuruta on the face of the planet. After hearing the fact that the Geneiryodan was only HIRED by the Mafia to kill the Kuruta tribe he had swore to kill them and be able to get the eyes of his tribe.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Isn't that the chain-user Dancho?" Shizuku cocked her head to the side.

Kurapika was leaning on the tree; obviously asleep, because to what the Geneiryodan have seen through Pakunoda's memory bomb that the chain-user wasn't the type who would let his guard down especially in a situation like this.

His hair was descending down the side of his face gracefully; his bangs were sticking to his forehead, for he was slightly perspiring. His mouth was open to let in air; it was obvious that he was having some difficulty in breathing. His cheeks were flush pink for the blood had just started circulating normally after the nauseous ride he just had.

_'Oh, Kami-sama. I think I'm getting a nosebleed.' _Shalnark felt a trickle of blood run down his nostril.

_'You can't blame me for thinking you're a girl chain-user, because you truly are a bishounen from every aspect.'_ the leader of the group thought.

Nobunaga who still loathed the blond yelled, "Now I could finally kill that bastard for killing Ubogin!!"

"I don't think there is any need of that" their Dancho pointed at the chimera ant slowly walking to the direction of the unsuspecting blond boy.

"Kurapika, wake up!" yelled Touya as he was battling with two soldier ants at the same time.

Kurapika gave a start. He tried to lessen the oncoming headache that was pounding in his head by rubbing his fingers on his temple.

Anna step in between Kurapika and the ant before it could swung it's sword at the unsuspecting blond.

"Tashika na hokori wo mune ni Bokura wa michibikareteku Hane hiroge tobitatou Tsuyoku egaita sora"

The ant sprouted boils all over his body and he keeled over before the body burst into a bloody mess.

_'Bloody hell.'_

_"Please immediately get out of this area everyone. For those who are incapable of running, please go to Mikiru."_ Anna broadcasted to every human in the area through telepathy.

Mikiru raised her hand up in the air, as people gathered around her. Kurapika staggered and walk towards the transparent sphere Touya created around himself; it was like the En technique Nobunaga and Zeno Zoldyck use, but this circle is made to be use as a shield instead of a sixth sense to detect enemies.

Mikiru did the same thing only that it were meant to house a lot of people at the same time.

"You all should come here too." Mikiru smiled at the Geneiryodan. Of course she wouldn't be able to tell who they were because of the blood, slime and dirt that clung to them when they were fighting off the ants.

"Kagayaku hikari ga terashi Bokura wo ima yobi okosu Hibikiau oto wo tate Kizamu kono basho kara Towa ni shinji tsuzukete"

There was a huge explosion in the palace, and an alarming aura gave off an unsettling feeling. Then they heard a loud band playing accompanied by a grinding noise that was heard inside the palace; it was as if there was a blender grinding its way and it keeps getting bigger in the process.

_Naki tsukareta jibun wo hanate_

_Inori wa ima tsuujiru sa dakara_

_Ugokidashita mirai he to susume_

**Kuroro's POV**

_'What are they running from?' _His silent question was answered as the band came out, or to be more precise, floats out as it plays a music that causes the soldier ants to explode.

_'So it isn't the music that makes them explode, but it was the nen that was being pushed onto anything that it came close to. Seeing as the amount of nen a body could only hold has its limits, something intruding could be harmful enough to caused negative side-effects; it would be far more worse when it's a large amount concentrated at the same direction.'_

_Michi wa hateshi naku tsuzuku mada mada_

_Nozomu nara te ni irero_

_Azayaka ni kagayaite iro_

The band disappeared into nothingness, as the song slowly died down.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"You're still as malicious as ever Anna-chan." Kurapika commented as he leaned on a tree for support.

"And you're still a pompous brat Pika-kun." Anna joked in a sing-song voice.

Anna's comrades, except Touya were mildly surprise at the fact that the Kuruta was actually a guy, and more surprise that the blond and their Vice were talking to each other using first names. The Geneiryodan however are squinting their eyes to adjust at the blinding light the two cherubic-like creatures gave off.

Anna's hair swayed as the night-time breeze pass through its tresses. Her white dress was blowing up and down, if it weren't for the offending hand that was trying to hold it in place the Geneiryodan guys would have had a good view of her under garment.

"At least I'm not vain enough to look in every mirror I come across to." The blond accused the silver head.

"Well, at least I don't masturbate, while looking at one, although I can't blame you. Just imagine that you have boobs in front of a mirror and you'll be one _fine _woman."

Kurapika's eyes flash red for a second, in restrain anger.

"I did NOT do that. You're the one who wished you had a chest, you flat-breasted barbarian."

"You're calling ME flat-chested, when you're obviously the one with that problem Pika-chaaaaaaaan."

The Geneiryodan and Touya's group stared at the two as if it were a volleyball tournament in which both side manage to spike the other, but it was pass back with a strong bump on the wrist.

As the two go on about each other's negative attributes, the argument turned into quibble of smart sounding, comical, vomit of words.

"Tree-hugger!" Anna yelled on the top of her voice.

"Earth-polluter!" the Kuruta shouted.

"Deranged, avenger, emotional wreck, pain in the ass!"

"Obsess, yaoi fanatic, masochistic, smoker, alcoholic, aphrodisiac induced hermaphrodite!"

The guys' eyes almost popped out of their sockets as they heard what the blond beauty said.

"Well you're a masochistic, anti-social, know-it-all bookworm, who is also ASEXUAL, and the very best for last………………………………… You're a mama's boy!! Haha!" Anna gave a triumphant laugh at hitting the sore spot.

A vein popped at the said _mama's boy's_ forehead.

"Ah, Kurapika, Anna, I think you should stop this senseless argument and start to focus more on trying to heal the people that were injured from the fights."

They both glanced at the person who had spoken. She was wearing a black and red flower pattern kimono. Her age were somewhere between 10-14 years old, but her voice told them that the person was someone who was way older than that. She has long jet-black hair that cascaded down her head. Her eyes red in color and if it was observed more closely it would be obvious that the orbs tells that the girl have already gotten enough wisdom and experience compared to a 100 year old monk.

"Ah, Enma-chan, sumimasen. I guess I kinda got carried away." Anna scratches the back of her head as she apologizes. "When did you get here?"

"Just in time to see the nosebleeds the guys got." Enma said, "Netero-san begged me to keep you from doing something stupid."

"Ehehehe.." Anna turned towards Kurapika. "So how about it Pika-chan? Kiss and make-up?"

"Over my dead decomposed body, will that ever happen!"

Nobunaga heard this and was itching to just commit bloody murder right there.

"Come on!" Anna pouted, while she was trying leech onto the blond. "If you won't at least give me a hug I could go on full detail on embarrassing things I know about you."

"Wait, you never told me you know my little brother." Touya said accusingly to Anna.

"It's not like you asked." Anna pointed out, "And since Pika-chan won't give me a hug, I'll tell you ALL the stuff I know about him." She grinned as she finally cornered the blond in giving her a hug.

"Just these ones!" the Kuruta grumbled.

"Yey!" she immediately hugged the blond. The blond visibly stiffen, which made Anna looked up. She noticed the menacing glare the blond was giving her. "What?"

"Let. Go." If it was possible, the glare got even more intense.

"Why?"

The blond sighed and asked "Where are your hands?"

She leaned forward to the side so she could see her hands behind the blond.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"In your pants." Anna said in a small barely audible voice, much like a child being caught eating candy late at night. She faked a sob, and sniffle, but she caught a whiff of a familiar odor. She started to sniff Kurapika's clothes and looked the blond in the eye.

"How many?" she whispered with a serious look on her face.

"Eh?"

"How many?" she repeated again.

"You're as sharp as always Anna." Kurapika said, giving her a sad smile. He sighed. "I could barely hear on the right side, some fingers are broken, the tendons on both knees has been cut, but I've materialize a knee-supporter, my wrist is dislocated, 3 ribs are broken."

"So it was this one." She said as she made a hand-sign that Kurapika understood. Kurapika nodded as his cerulean eyes turned glassy.

"Aahhh!!" Shizuku shouted as she stared at the sign Anna made. Her legs started to shake as she fell down on her knees. She clutched her head like she was having a really bad migraine.

Kuroro came right up to her side, gently rubs her back.

_'I guess it would be okay to ask her since the chain-user wouldn't be able to recognize us with all the dirt.'_

"What's wrong with her?" He question to Anna.

"Hmm.." She slowly walked towards Shizuku and gently caresses her cheek with her left hand. "Do you remember anything dear?" She asked. "A man?"

She gave a nod.

"Did he wear a metal mask?"

She looked up to her with watery eyes and gave her another nod.

"Ah. Come here." She holds Shizuku in her arms, much like what a mother would do for her crying baby. "There, there. Nii-san over there took care of the bad guy." She pointed at Kurapika.

"What do you mean?" Shizuku looked up at her with knitted eyebrows, as tears slide down her already dirt covered face.

"That was his assigned mission. So there won't be bad guy hurting you anymore." Anna smiled warmheartedly at her.

"Demo, why did I suddenly remember the man after I saw you do the hand-sign thing?"

"Errr…" Anna looked at Kurapika for help.

Kurapika who was just about to close his eyes and get some rest while leaning on the tree, gave her an exasperated look. He exhaled a very deep sigh and closed his eyes again before opening them.

"When people are being interrogated, they are first blackmailed or threaten to get information out of them."

_'Duh.'_ The leader of the spider thought.

"Ones those petty things don't work on the person; they use violent means to extract information."

_'That's why we have Feitan.'_ The Geneiryodan simultaneously thought.

"Soon they've notice that the person would know what to expect or are able to develop a tolerance to it. Much like a vaccine is used. It is use to give the body enough time to develop antibodies."

_'Just get on with it.' _Nobunaga, Phinx and Feitan were inching closer to the unaware Kuruta to get a chance to attack him.

Kurapika closed his eyes while he continued his explanation. "They start to invent signals that would be used to name the types or levels of torture that would be done to the person. The sign you saw she made was one of them…. and probably the worse one of them all. And if I induce it correctly, you have developed a blockade inside your brain that would make you be forgetful, in order to forget the traumatizing experience."

The Geneiryodan stood shocked as they stared at the Kuruta. Even the people, who were impatiently waiting for the blond to get done explaining, instantly drop the thought of getting back at him. After all, even the old members of the Geneiryodan didn't know why Shizuku always forget things that happened recently; it's just not their thing to question somebody's background. Now that they know why, they feel somewhat responsible for it. Even the normally uncaring Feitan felt how much it was painful to have to go through that ordeal, he was the most expose one of them all when it comes to torture.

**Feitan's POV**

_'Now that I remember it, they do use hand-signs to name torture techniques. I never would have thought that Shizuku would be targeted like that. She was always so naïve and innocent that it's a wonder how she manage to kill without hesitation.'_

Feitan couldn't describe the feeling that was gripping his heart. It felt so foreign to him. He just felt like he wanted to kill the bastard who even dare touch the hair on Shizuku. She was like a sister to him, and probably everybody else in the Geneiryodan.

**Kuroro's POV**

_'If he knows all this things, then does that mean…?'_

Anna let go of Shizuku and walked towards Kurapika.

"Breathe normally Pika-chan."

"I would like to, but the ribs are kinda sinking in my lungs." Kurapika laughed, before he gave out a cough-fit.

Anna rolled her eyes as she lifted Kurapika's shirt from the back. She tried to block of the view of the now half-naked Kuruta by stepping-in between the blond and the Geneiryodan's view.

His backs had combinations of scratches, bruises, burn marks, and freshly open wounds. She slightly touched the wounded area. Kurapika arched his back to move away from the offending hand, but was soon stop as she took hold of his shoulder with her free hand. She started to pour her nen through the wounds. The wounds slowly close, scratches disappear, bruises turned from being the dark shade of purple to a slight reddish tint to it.

"There, I've closed the wounds and reset the cracks on your ribs. So please, next time you deny the fact that you're a masochist, call 1-800-IN-DENIAL." She said as she gave the blond his shirt back.

"Haha, very amusing." Kurapika said sarcastically, before putting on his shirt.

The people who heard Anna sweat-dropped, which also included the people Touya's group managed to save from the Chimera Ants.

"Nee-san?" Shizuku called out as she felt jealous that Anna was giving the blond more attention than her.

"Yes?" she manages to say as she was healing Kurapika's legs.

"Ummm.. How do you know that guy?" She pointed at Kurapika.

"Errr.. Let's just say we ones dated each other." She said nonchalantly.

All the guys' eyes protruded out of their sockets. _'NANI!!'_

"It would have lasted if it weren't for the fact that this woman has commitment issues." Kurapika pointed out.

"It's not that I have commitment issues Kurapika-kun, it's the fact that you were too busy obsessing on about the spiders."

"For the last time! I am not obsessing! They killed my clan for goodness sake!" Kurapika's eyes turned from azure to scarlet. "I've already sold my soul to the devil, so there's no turning back." He murmured the last sentence so that only Anna could hear it. The spiders have to quirk their ears closer to hear the last sentence.

Anna sighed deeply.

"Okay, okay fine! It's just that you want babies and shit like that!" Anna yelled so that her comrades wouldn't pry on what the Kuruta have whispered.

Kurapika smiled as he went towards Mikiru who was standing right next to the Geneiryodan.

"Neh, Kurapika-nii do you really want to have babies?" Mikiru curiously asked.

"Errr…." The Kuruta struggled to come up with a lie, "Riiight."

The spiders sweat-drop at the great acting skills the blond showed.

_'I can't believe Ubo was killed by this pint-size, __androgynous, angel face.'_ Kuroro thought. Even the last time they met Kuroro doubted that the blond was powerful enough to take out the strongest one of them, but he thought otherwise as he received a punch in the face. Still, people can't really blame the man; the boy just exuded an aura of being delicate and dainty.

His scarlet eyes make him even more exquisite, but the startling sky blue ones were a little foreign to the man. He was surprise that when the blond boy was in his blue eyed state he looked younger and innocent that he might even be an angel in a human form.

"See Anna-neesan is working on this surgery thing, and if you're in luck it might be about guys being able to give birth." Mikiru said as she smiled innocently at the crest fallen Kuruta.

"It's not that Mikiru." Alice came out from the trees. She was covered in blood from head to feet; her white dress was far away from ever being ivory again.

"Alice-neechan!" Mikiru jumped up and down at seeing her sister. She tried to hug her, but Alice move away and she hit the tree. "Hey! Why'd you move away!?" Mikiru pouted, as she rubbed the bump on her forehead.

"Because I don't want to get you disease. A.K.A stupid brain dysfunction."

Tears stream down a chibi form of Mikiru. She turned and walk towards Anna "Waah! Alice-neechan is a meany." Mikiru looked up at Anna with sky blue eyes swimming in tears.

"Alice, go apologize to Mikiru." Anna sends Alice a glare.

"But the freak is just too easy to tease."She snickered.

The glare Anna gave to Alice got even more intense. "I'll call HIM, if you don't. You will be the one having to deal with HIM once he gets here" Anna smirked as she saw the terror on her little sister's face at the thought of having to deal with HIM.

Kurapika's hair stand up on its ends at the even thought of having to meet HIM.

Touya gave them a confuse look, urging them to explain.

"'HIM' is somebody who we mustn't name! HE is somebody who brings terror, and disaster with a hefty load of perverse in him that makes both men and women cower in fear of dealing with his overly high testosterone levels. Believe me, HE is somebody who we hope to never have to encounter EVER again." Anna said as she took out a flash light from Touya's bag and pointed it at her chin to have a supernatural effect.

"So who's him?" a person behind Kurapika and Anna asked.

"Oh, it's--" They both look behind them and stood in shock.

"So who is this 'HIM'?" Hisoka asked giving them a wide grin like a predator would after capturing its prey.

"RUN!!" Kurapika, Anna, Alice, and Mikiru tried to run for their lives, but were stop, as Hisoka grab hold onto Kurapika and Anna on the hem of their clothes.

"Now, now. It's not very nice to just go off without saying 'Hi.'" Kurapika cringed as Hisoka snuggled his head in between the blond and the silver head.

"Look, a naked Illumi!" Anna pointed at a tree.

"Where?" Hisoka's grip on clothes loosens as he turned his head towards the place Anna pointed.

Anna did a swift attack on Hisoka's nape, this cause Hisoka to block out and lay on the grass.

_'Phew' _both Anna and Kurapika wiped their sweaty forehead.

"Can't you just kill him?" Kurapika whined.

"What happen to, 'I only plan on killing the spiders'?" Anna wriggled her eyebrow.

"Haha. It's because of you I can't." the blond boy pointed at Anna's forehead. "If it weren't for the fact he was your brother, I would have just stab the guy to death."

The Geneiryodan's ears quirk, as they heard what the blond said.

"Awwwww…" Anna beamed.

Shizuku, being the curious one, was the first one to ask.

"So Anna-neechan has a brother? Who?"

"My, my, aren't you a little on the inquisitive side." Alice sneered.

Anna stomped her feet on the ground and both Alice and Mikiru disappeared.

"I'm sorry; Alice is not properly trained in being well-mannered." Anna scratched the back of her head.

"So what was it you wanted to ask?"

"I'm just curious who your brother was. Kurapika-san said something about him being in the Geneiryodan."

"Ah, that's a secret." She smiled at the dejected girl. "There are some things that people would and wouldn't reveal to people."

"But, how come he knows?" Shizuku pointed at the Kuruta, "He doesn't seem to be that trustworthy." Shizuku pouted.

The said person raised an eyebrow, "I never intended to find out, and I could live my life normally without knowing it."

"Then how'd you found out?"

Kurapika came in from of Anna in the speed of light, and touched the center of Anna's forehead. "With this." He pealed off a square paper from Anna's forehead, to reveal a cross shaped mark.

The whole entire Geneiryodan stood in shock at what they see. Behind Anna's bangs there was a cross shaped that was so much like what their Dancho had, that was currently hidden with a piece of clothe.

"You probably won't understand it, unless you see the asshole."

"Eheheheh." Anna reaches for the paper and put it back to her forehead. "We all should try to head to a nearest hotel to rest. Kurapika and I have a ton of missions to do before we could even have a day of vacation."

Kurapika sighed. _'Again and again and again. I'm sick and tired of missions. If only I wasn't paid well I would have run off and get another job.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

They all went to a small motel near the highway. Since there weren't a lot of rooms, the Geneiryodan was separated in two rooms, Touya, Kurapika and Anna right next to them, and the others are separated in 5 rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the mistakes.

'otouto' younger brother

'Kami-sama' God

'bishounen' handsome youth

'sumimasen' sorry

Please review. sad puppy eyes


End file.
